The New Kitsune of Kouh
by SeekerofGreyMorality
Summary: Shiro AKA archer is Tired of Killing countless humans in order to save them. He is given a chance when the Amaterasu of the DXD verse requests help. Ayala decides to Give Shiro a "gift" for this mission. This story is my first true fanfic so feel free to give creative advice. My writing style uses a lot of world building so it may take some time for more chapters.


**The young kitsune of kouh**

Shiro Emiya aka Archer sat on a hill in the endless field of his soul. Swords embedded the ground as if to mark the graves of fallen warriors, each one with ability's befitting their legends. The land here is unfit to sustain life with ash constantly falling and massive iron gears turning in the sky. This is the unlimited blade works the manifestation of his soul and his eternal home in his service to Ayala. "I should have never made a pact with Ayala." Shiro said in regret. "And yet you are here" Echoed Ayala's voice.

Shiro Stood up "Damn you Ayala you and I both know why I stay." a scowl on his face. Ayala Manifested as an orb of light "Yes you cant give up on humanity my counter guardian."The Ayala agreed. Shiro Grunted "Then let me protect humanity instead of forcing me to kill Countless numbers." I yelled angered. Ayala dimmed "I protect Humanity as a whole even from themselves." Ayala admitted dimming. Shiro quirked an eyebrow "You are behaving oddly, and you never visit just to talk." Ayala dimmed further "I have a new task for you, one that will release you from my service."

Shiro was shocked Ayala releasing her favorite executioner "What's the catch?" I asked. "You will be sent to a world I have no power in, Amaterasu has requested assistance to oversee the ley lines in a city called Kouh Town". "Amaterasu is worried the ley lines may be misused and endanger humanity and I agree." Said Ayala "For this task you will take on the form of a young kitsune". Hope welled in my chest some freedom at last! "I will Accept". "Oh and have fun being a girl too". Ayala said cheerful as the world shook. Shiro was confused. "Wait what? Damn my E rank luck!" I yelled as the world shook and blacked out.

In a forest lies an old shrine Forgotten by the locals and only maintained by the remaining shrine maiden named Riel. "Amaterasu give me strength." Riel said as she discovered some students had stashed porn under the floor boards. Riel was disposing of the offending material when she heard a thud from the shrine. Running to the shrine and sliding open the door Riel was treated to an odd sight. A young fox eared girl with white hair reaching her mid back was hugging her tail in her sleep. She was wearing a short steel gray kimono with a red obi and knee socks.

The first thing Shiro heard was "Wake up! did you fall,are you hurt?" Shiro groaned as she woke up. "Where am I? And who are you?" I asked looking around. Riel was baffled the kitsune's tail and ears where moving, clearly real, and she doesn't know where she is? Shiro felt strange why was she 4 feet tall and oddly comfortable with her fox tail and ears? eh guess I'm now I kitsune girl, Still better than being a counter guardian I think."Are you not going to answer me young lady?" I say to the shrine maiden who woke me. "I am Riel and you are at the lost shrine in Kouh town". Shiro thinks for a bit and replies "I am Emilia and I have been sent to oversee the ley lines by request of Amaterasu." Renaming myself Emilia to fit my new body.

The now named Emilia observed her surroundings. She appeared to be in a small shrine dedicated to some forgotten deity, Possibly connected to Inari judging by the red Tori. Clearly the shrine was old as the floor boards needed replaced and the walls fixed. Now if only she new where the ley line was, maybe the Riel knows? Looking at the young shrine maiden Emilia was worried,Riel stood stock still and was hyperventilating.

This was not the best day for Riel, she was just trying to clean up the shrine before the start of term. Then finds out that some delinquents decided to stash their porn in what admittedly looked like an abandoned shrine. Now an apparent kitsune pops into the shrine claiming to be requested by Amaterasu to oversee some ley lines. Riel may be a shrine maiden but to have the existence both yokai and your chief deity confirmed is a shock. Overwhelmed at the sudden revelation and the stress accumulated over break Riel's vision blurred. Emilia Said something to her but she could only hear the beating of her heart. Riel Soon Passed out in Emilia's arms.

**OK this is a finalization of chapter one I will do minor revisions to fix grammar and format.**

**I need some Proof readers so if anyone offers I will be happy to have the help.**

**Further chapters should be longer this is effectively a synopsis.**


End file.
